More to love than cars A Top Gear love story
by GerardWayLOVERR
Summary: When Richard Hammond finds out that James May is gay and is deeply in love with him, what will he do?
1. A a simple suggestion

It was a warm summers day, and the Top Gear presenters were getting ready for a race. They were all in separate changing rooms when Hamster got a phone call. "Hello?", he said. "Hi, just so you know, you won't be coming home tonight.", said the voice on the other end. "What? Who is this?", Richard asked, confused. "It's your wife. It was our anniversary today, and this is the fourth time you forgot to get me a present. And no, before you say anything, I won't be expecting you to show up on the doorstep with a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers to make up for it, because we're over!", then she put the phone down. Richard swallowed. What was he going to do now? Where was he going to stay? What was he going to wear? She probably burnt his clothes already. He continued to get dressed and then went to meet the others. The Stig was already in his car and James and Jeremy were standing around it having a fag. "Guys, my wife just split up with me and I have nowhere to stay." Hammond explained. "What do you want us to do about it?", Jeremy replied, pokerfaced. "I don't know, maybe offer a bed for me to sleep in for the night, just until I get this sorted out." James smiled, "Sure, you can stay at mine. You won't be disturbing anyone, since, I have no wife." Clarkson laughed. "Thanks James, at-least _some_ people offer a helping hand.", Richard said in a childish voice. "No, it's just, he's single!", Jeremy laughed in mid-sentence, "And, he only has one bedroom!" James sighed," No you plonker, I'll sleep on the couch." James looked at Richard and smiled, Richard smiled back. "Ok, since that's settled let's start the race!", Jeremy said. And at that, he stomped out his fag and slipped into his sports car. "Action!", the camera man shouted as soon as they were all in their cars and were ready to go. They all started their engines and laughed when James's car roared and sounded like a fart. When the signal went, they set off, going 60 miles an hour down the private road. When the race was over and Jeremy had stopped talking to the camera, they announced the winner. And of course, it was the Stig. He bowed and walked to his dressing room while the 3 middle aged presenters went for a coffee in the 'Staff Room'. "I can't believe I didn't win that race!, Jeremy complained, moaning like a little girl who wasn't allowed to buy a lolly pop from the sweet shop. "Stop acting like a cock.", James sighed. "I thought he already was one.", Richard mumbled loudly, then they both laughed. Jeremy put his middle finger up in defence and went to his dressing room. "_ohh-ohh_!", Hamster and Captain Slow sung in unison. The carried on rambling about everyday life and drank their coffee until Jeremy came back and told them it was time for him to talk to a celebrity. "What celeb is it this time?", James asked, clearly interested. "Only Colin Firth!", he replied and started walking down the corridor laughing because he thought his job was better than theirs. "Tosser.", James whispered. Richard sniggered and sipped the remaining drops of his coffee. "So how come you don't have a partner? Jeremy and I thought you had a girlfriend.", Hammond asked. James looked into his eyes and said, "I did, but I found out she was a backstabbing bitch. Plus I'm gay." Richard's eyes widened. "Really?" James nodded. "How comes you didn't tell us?" "Because Clarky would have took the piss out of me and I didn't think I had to tell you two everything.", Richard felt uncomfortable, he wasn't good with secrets, and he knew this would be a secret, because it didn't look like James was planning on telling Jeremy any time soon. "I know Jeremy is alot of things, but I also know that he isn't homophobic." "Oh.", was all May could say back. A few seconds later Abbie, the assistant producer came in and told them it was almost time to go back on. James and Richard got up off the couch with a sigh, and walked towards the studio. When Colin Firth went off stage and the applauses died down, they made their way on stage. "Wow.", said James, looking at the leader board. " Colin came just below Gordon Ramsey. Now that's a record to beat.", He sat down in his usual place next to Hamster and they proceeded with the show.


	2. When love comes falling

The next morning, before the show starts, the three presenters were in their dressing rooms. Jeremy was getting his 'Man makeup' put on while James and Richard were laughing at each other's jokes in Richard's dressing room. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night last night.", Richard said, gratefully. "Oh, it was my pleasure, so have you got things worked out with your...", Richard interrupted. "Ex-wife, she wants a divorce. And no, I haven't sorted things out. She wants the house, and by law, it's in her name. But there are no houses on the market round here. I really don't know what I'm going to do.", Richard sighed. "Well, why don't you live with me! Well, erm, at least until you find a home near here.", James said, realising how much enthusiasm was put in the first sentence. Maybe too much enthusiasm. "Are you sure? I couldn't ask of you something like that.", Hammond said, trying not to be forceful. "Oh, no. It's fine." "But I don't want you sleeping on the sofa. It's your flat after all.", Richard argued. Just then Jeremy walked in. "Why don't you just sleep in the bed together, I've seen James's bedroom, the bed's huge!" James looked at Hammond. "Are you ok with that?" "Yes of course.", He replied.

After the show James drove Richard back to his flat, well, you could call it their flat now. "What d'you want for dinner tonight?", James asked, trying to make conversation. "Hmmm... How about a takeaway pizza, I'll pay.", Richard replied. "Ok.", James said, parking his car neatly in the parking lot in front of his flat. They walked up the stairs together, standing rather close. As soon as James had unlocked the key they sat on the sofa and watched some repeats of Top Gear, laughing at how stupid Jeremy looked when he was driving at 700 miles an hour. When it was 6.00pm James thought it was time for dinner. Richard payed the Pizza Delivery man and they sat down and began to eat the pepperoni pizza.

6 hours later James and Richard were chatting in bed about their past. "So, when did you decide you were gay?" "Well, this is embarrassing. And you're going to get freaked out.", James said, looking at him. "I won't I promise." "Ok,", James continued." You are the reason. I mean, I've always felt our friendship was a little more." "You think?", Hammond mumbled. "Yes.", May replied. "That's what Jeremy thought. He said he already knew you were gay and...in love with me.", Richard explained. "Oh.", James sighed. Jeremy was so sly. He knew everything. The two men said no more and went to sleep. Well, at-least they pretended to. James and Richard lay silently, staring into the darkness, thinking about each other. May was thinking: "So is Richard confessing that he loves me or what, he just left me hanging." Hammond was thinking: "What am I going to do? Won't he kick me out if I told him I had feelings for him or will he do something, like kiss me or say, ok? He didn't even tell me for sure that he loved me."

After they stopped worrying the two men fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was time to go to work. Richard and James rushed through breakfast not having time to speak, but it was the car journey they dreaded. "Soo...", James started. "About last night..." "Yes, that's what I wanted to ask you.", Richard said, staring at James as he drove. "I guess you want to know if I love you?" "That would be nice, put my mind at rest.", James stated. "Well... The answer is I do.", James blinked. "I do love you James May. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.", Hamster continued, proud of how he fit the words in. James's jaw dropped. He couldn't say anything because nothing, not words or actions could prove just how happy he was right now.


	3. Love hurts

"Hello and welcome to Top Gear. Today Richard kisses a frog, I ride a motorbike for the second time, and James goes mental.", Jeremy said to the audience. "Ok, so moving on.", James said. "Yes, now you've probably noticed that Hamster isn't here today, well that's because he had a slight accident.", Jeremy noted. "Erm, I recall it was a pretty big accident, Jeremy.", James said in a defensive tone. Clarkson looked at him then sat down in his place and played the video.

Suddenly Richards face appeared on the screen and started talking. "Now, if you've been watching Top Gear for a long time, you'll know I'm a big fan of motorbikes. Well, Jeremy enjoyed his last motorbike ride so much, he wanted to do it again. So we decided we'll do a race to see if I really was the best at riding these two wheeled vehicles." Then the camera panned around the race track showing James and Jeremy on their motorbikes. James was on a red one, Richard on a blue one and Jeremy on a black Motor bike. When the flag was waved they set off at top speed, trying to worm around each other. But halfway through the race something tragic happened. It all went by so quickly. Jeremy was riding right next to Richard, both trying as hard as they could to drive just one kilometre quicker, when Jeremy smashed into Richard. Hamsters motorbike was much thinner, lighter and smaller than Jeremy's so the force of Jeremy's bike made Richard skid across the lane, rolling over and over until he landed head first on the grass, his small motorbike on top of him. Everyone gasped. Jeremy wasn't harmed, but just by watching it again, James felt the sting in his heart just by seeing his lover get hurt. When the medics arrived at the scene Hammond was falling in and out of consciousness. Blood dripping from his head, Richard tried to get up but the paramedic wouldn't let him move. "If you move, and you've broken something, that could lead to serious damage.", He stated. Then the tape stopped. But both Jeremy and James knew exactly why Jeremy had mentioned mental when describing what May acted like in this episode. Whilst Richard was being taken to hospital James was shouting and screaming like a little boy who's mother didn't get him the right remote-control car for Christmas. "I NEED TO BE IN THE AMBULANCE WITH HIM. HE NEEDS ME! NO I DON'T WANT TO CARRY ON WITH THE BLOODY RACE, I NEED TO SEE RICHARD!" As soon as the gasps died down after the tape ended, James wiped away the tears and began to speak. "Well, erm, obviously, Richard is out of hospital now, and he begged us to let him join us to present this episode even though we both thought he wasn't well enough. So here he is now. Please give a warm welcome, Richard Hammond!" Everybody applauded him as he stepped on stage. With a bright smile on his face, Hamster bowed and sat down. "So, you are 100% ok now?", James asked concerned. "Yes, absolutely, 100%. Thanks for the chocolates and the flowers guys, I really appreciate it.", Richard answered. "And the kisses from James, don't forget those, there were a lot of them.", Jeremy said loudly. James could feel himself turn bright red, everyone was "awing" and whistling. Hammond grabbed May's hand and squeezed it, nobody saw though. It made James feel a lot better. "And, erm, I guess I owe you a huge apology for crashing into you like that. I'm extremely stupid for letting a silly race get the better of me.", Clarkson apologised. "Yes, yes you were an idiot and it was silly.", James muttered. But deep down he knew that everything was alright, no matter how hard times get, Richard and James would always be there for each other.


	4. Even strong trust can break

It was a cold, rainy night, and the Top Gear team had just finished filming. The audience were going home and the three presenters made their way to their dressing rooms. "Wait, I need to speak to you.", Jeremy said, tugging on James's collar. "What do you want now, Jeremy?", James asked in a frustrated voice. "Well, erm, see I noticed you and Richard are getting closer and closer by the minute, and so I thought I should slip this in before it's too late.", Jeremy started, whispering so Richard couldn't hear. "What are you on about?", James said loudly, wanting to get back to his warm flat with Richard. "Well, ok, here's the thing. My love life is... How can I put this? Out of date. And you seem to be pretty good at the...-", "At the what?", James interrupted. "At the sex!", James's jaw dropped. "_Yes_...", He said, wondering where this was going. "And, well, I think that to be quite honest, if you had to chose, it should have been me.", Jeremy stated. "WHAT!", James cried. This 51 year old man had gone insane! "Kiss me James.", Jeremy whispered, leaning in. "I'm sure you've noticed the sparks between us." "Wooow. Are you sure you haven't been at the vodka lately, Jeremy?", James said, taking two steps back. "No, just kiss me." James didn't know what to do, he didn't love this man, but he'd certainly realised how close they were. Maybe too suspiciously close. Suddenly, something totally wrong happened. James leaned in and touched the older man's lips with his. They shared a long, unwanted, unneeded kiss.

Just then Richard came out of his dressing room. Only to see his best friend cradling his lovers face in his hands, their eyes closed, clearly doing something they shouldn't. Richard opened his mouth, hoping to say something, anything, just to make a noise so that they would know what he saw. But he couldn't. All his brain told him to do was run. So he did just that. Jeremy and James turned to the direction of footsteps and saw the short man trying to escape the building, trying to escape his thoughts, trying to escape his life. "Oh no. That was Richard. He saw us.", James stuttered. What had he done? "Look, Jeremy, this was all a huge mistake, that should have never happened. I love Richard, I've never had feelings for you. I might have been desperate, but please. Not _that_ desperate! You tricked me, I'm sorry, but I-I need to go and get him, tell him this was a big misunderstanding.", Said James, trying to make things right.


	5. Happy endings

As Richard was running as fast as he could James got in his Volvo and drove round the area with his headlights on trying to find him. Richard didn't know where to go or what he was doing. Now he was panting, he'd run at least half a mile. He didn't think James would find him for a long, long time. So he sat down on a wall and waited. Waited for something to happen. Maybe he wanted James to find him, to tell him he was sorry, for them to kiss in the moonlight like in one of those films that makes you cry just 5 minutes in.

"Where could he be?", James muttered to himself. Just then he saw someone light a fag. He was short, wearing jeans, holding a gray backpack on his back. "Wait a minute, that's Richards backpack. It must be him.", James said, pulling over. He ran over to Richard, thinking of what he would say. Richard noticed James out of the corner of his eye but did not move, he too was wondering what he should say. "Richard!", James cried. "I've been worried sick." "Why? You clearly don't care about me because you kissed Jeremy.", Richard said rudely . "Look, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake, and you know I don't love him, I love you. He was nattering on about his love life being boring and forced me to kiss him. I don't know what came over me.", James explained, sitting next to Richard. Maybe James was telling the truth. Maybe he really did regret it. Maybe even Jeremy regrets it. "Ok. I forgive you. And Jeremy. I guess I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.", Hamster confessed. "Oh no, you had every right to react the way you did.", James disagreed. Then they shared the long kiss they had dreamed of for a long, long time.

The end.


End file.
